1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a method and apparatus for correcting an enlarged photographed image for a visually impaired person, and, more particularly, to an image correction method and apparatus for a visually impaired person, capable of dividing, enlarging, and photographing a subject to be photographed, correcting images photographed in a divided state, and providing one image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, visually disabled persons or visually impaired persons are deprived of their normal vision due to various eye diseases, and have difficulty recognizing objects, if even possible, or can only recognize objects within a very short distance. Image enlarging devices are used to compensate for visually impaired persons. Image enlarging devices enlarge and show images of objects such as books, medicine bottles, receipts, etc. that are encountered in daily life.
In this regard, a real image system disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-1997-0073059 (hereinafter referred to as “patent document 1”) includes: an image capturing means on which a subject is put and which is configured to capture an image from the subject, to convert the captured optical image into a video signal, and to output the video signal; an image enlarging means that is removably mounted on the image capturing means, enlarges the image of the subject with a high magnification, and transmits the enlarged image to the image capturing means; and an image outputting means that receives the video signal output from the image capturing means, converts the video signal into the image, and outputs the image.
In patent document 1, the subject is captured, enlarged, and output as an image. Thereby, a visually impaired person can look at the subject on an output screen at a short distance.
However, patent document 1 simply provides a structure having a means for allowing the subject to be captured, enlarged, and output as the image. Patent document 1 provides a function as an image enlarging device, but neither a means for enhancing a resolution of the image capturing means nor a technique capable of correcting a distorted image resulting from distortion, inclination, etc. of the image. Patent document 1 should provide an image capturing means having a high resolution in order to obtain a high-resolution image and it fails to restore distortion, inclination, etc. of the image to provide an image having trapezoidal distortion.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.